


分裂 PWP (Sylar水仙)

by Lilith_Gray



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 生贺~
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Gray/pseuds/Lilith_Gray
Summary: 如果世界线稍微偏差，错误的时间，错误的地点，遇到了错误的猎物...谁又是猎物呢...？命运的指引无论对谁都是个迷 :）只是水仙！奇怪play！更改剧情！给三哥的生贺！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 一不小心超了字数的PWP！奇怪的play！第一次写文就写PWP！篡改故事线！慎入！  
> 给 @斯诺没有登 的三八生贺~祝食用愉快w

准备好了？  
那么，  
3，  
2，  
1，  
开始吧！

我到底干了些什么...待到脑海中嗜血的声音褪去，Gabriel颤抖着把脸埋进双手。

眼前是鲜艳的暗红色，Brain的尸体，头颅破碎的尸体，还静静地躺在工作桌前，惊恐的神情还停留在他的脸上，无神的玻璃体似乎倒映出了Gabriel的狼狈。Gabriel踉跄地起身后退，直至撞在了墙上，他顺着墙壁慢慢瘫倒。

这不是我。这不是我...不是我干的对吧！为什么...Gabriel痛苦地抱住头，无声抽泣。

 

不知道抱着怎样的一种心情收拾完了一地狼藉，Brain冰冷的尸体被Gabriel擦净指纹，在夜里悄悄拉走，仓皇丢弃在无人小巷中。皇后区晚间人来人往，为了躲避路人，Gabriel行尸走肉般绕了好几个圈才回头往钟表店走去。

“操！操他妈的婊子！”玻璃破碎的声音夹杂着什么人的叫骂传入Gabriel耳中，转头望去，三个带着斜帽的青年正把一个金发女子堵在道边。

为首的青年砸碎了酒瓶，把尖端抵上女子咽喉，“说了你给我们一人来一套就借你钱！当着婊子，就该干好自己分内的事！”青年一句一推搡，将女子拉扯到一旁小巷，周围的两个人跟了过去。

女子无助地辩解着:“求求你们了，我家里还有孩子，DL说你们能帮他借出生活费....”似乎看见了自己，她绝望地招手祈求帮助，Gabriel叹了口气，决定去劝阻一番。但是就在这时，随着一阵眩晕，Gabriel脑海中的表似乎又走了起来。

Tick tock, tick tock....

好似命运齿轮转动的声音。

 

青年们也发现了道路这边出现了行人，其中一个骂骂咧咧地走过来想打发掉这不识相的小子，剩下的几个人已经开始撕扯女子的衣服并把她向巷子里推。

“嘿傻逼，能不能别在这杵着想要——”“噗嗤！”

青年威胁的话还没说完，另一边突然传来什么东西撕裂的声音。Gabriel和青年巡音向那里望去，天色昏黑却没看见什么。

“快滚听见没有！”青年恶狠狠地扔下一句话，回头走向突然安静的小巷，消失在巷口。

Gabriel脑子中的滴答声越来越响，他捂着脑袋向小巷跑几步，站在巷口，抬眼便看见了一地暗红，就像钟表店里一样。

金发女子一只手卡住最后过去的青年的喉咙，将他反重力一般提在空中。青年踢打着挣扎，喉中发出“嗬 嗬”的气声，女子的力量奇异的强大，青年的挣扎甚至没有让她的手臂晃动。两旁散落着扭曲的人类肢体，依稀能辨别出他们几刻前分属的主人。

Gabriel只是看着这场血腥的屠杀，原本应该逃离脚步却粘在了地上。

Tick tock，tick tock.

他感觉自己的手不由自主地抬了起来。

 

回过神来的时候，Gabriel发现自己已经回到了自家门口。他颤抖着拿出钥匙，才发现自己手上覆盖着半干涸的血迹。Gabriel张皇着打开了家门，跌撞着冲进卫生间，拧开水龙头冲洗手上的血迹。抬眼看向镜子，而镜中的自己是带着噩梦一般的微笑。

不对！这样不对！我到底做了些什么？！Gabriel恐惧着，泄愤般将水泼到脸上试图换回一丝清醒，再抬头时却发现镜像人影完全不随自己而动！

“你...你是什么？！你是谁？”Gabriel惊的后退，此般反应换来了人影嘲讽的微笑。“我就是你啊，我亲爱的Gabriel，终于见到我你就不觉得开心吗？”人影小小地鞠了一躬，抬起身来，眼中满是嗜血的贪婪“我是Sylar，初次见面，看起来你倒是很喜欢这个小惊喜:）”

“你在说些什么？！”我是不是疯了？被我手上的人命债逼疯了？“滚开！你是幻觉吗！”Gabriel抬高音量，后背贴直墙壁，感受到了瓷砖的冰凉。

镜像人影嘲讽般的微笑加深，“拜你所赐，有了今天的能力，我终于能和你见上一面了。”Sylar盯住Gabriel的眼睛，“杀掉那些不配拥有能力的人，夺取他们的能力是不是很让你满足？”  
“不！”Gabriel慌乱地反驳，随手抄过洗漱台上的马克杯尖叫着掷向镜子。

镜子应声而碎，然而Sylar的声音再次出现在Gabriel耳际，“你以为你能逃得过自己吗？”Sylar的吐息喷洒在Gabriel耳后，引起Gabriel一阵战栗。Gabriel惊慌地回头，却发现身后除了墙壁并无人影。

突如其来的一种力量压制住了Gabriel欲逃出门的动作，无法抗拒地把他的上半身按在了洗手台上。“什么？”Gabriel挣扎踢蹬，却只是让玻璃碎片扎进了小臂，“放开我！”他尖叫着摇晃身体，然而依旧无法摆脱心灵遥感的力量。Gabriel侧过头，看见了不知何时出现在自己身边的Sylar，“你到底是什么人！”Gabriel失控地大吼。

Sylar耸耸肩，眼前与自己一无二异的面孔上一副人畜无害的纯良，若不是巧克力色眼瞳中倒映的无异于地狱，而自己正被以一种奇怪的姿势压制在洗手台上，Gabriel真要以为Sylar就是那个在皇后区兢兢业业的钟表匠。

“所以，”Sylar眼神闪烁，“你还是没有接受我的存在吗？” 

一手拂过Gabriel被划破沾染鲜血的手臂向上抚到脸颊，Gabriel扭过头尽力避免着触碰，却无可避免地感受到了那种几乎虚假的真实触感。“我从一开始就在，我就是你，我也是你的兄弟，一父所出的兄弟。”

Sylar弯下腰贴近Gabriel，“我一直看着你，看着你压抑着真实的自己，压抑着我。尽管你在我的指引下初次感受到了你能做的不仅是修表，”Sylar移动手指，镜子和马克杯的碎片漂浮起来落到了垃圾桶里，“但是你还没有接受我。”

Gabriel的后颈汗毛直立，他竭力躲避着Sylar，“昨晚的那个女人，她的能力让我终于能出来，感受到你。”Sylar伸手抚上Gabriel因为紧张而止不住颤抖的脊背，手指一路向下。

“你...想干什么？”Gabriel的声音因为恐惧而变了调，“如果你得到你想要的了，你就可以离开了啊！”他哀求道，“不要再出现在我的生活里了！”

“晚了。”Sylar的声音让Gabriel如坠冰窟。墙上残余的镜子碎片映出了Sylar的动作，他伸出食指在空气中轻划，嗤的一下，Gabriel身上衣物应声撕裂。“不要...不要。”Gabriel绝望地轻声低吟，扭动身体企图遮蔽自己的几近赤裸，被Sylar一巴掌打在屁股上，发出清脆的声响。

“不...放过我吧。”Gabriel瑟缩着求饶，眼中泪水开始积蓄。

“你需要接受惩罚。”Sylar一边说着，一边挥手，“你甚至没有意识到自己的处境。”Gabriel侧过头，朦胧中只见Sylar抓住遥感飞来的淋浴喷头，手上错劲，便把喷头扯到只剩二指粗的水管。“放松，否则你会受伤。”几根手指试探着按压Gabriel的穴口，“放松一点，哦亲爱的你可真紧。”

Gabriel抓着洗手台边缘的手指因用力而泛白，紧张着发抖，他把头埋在手臂中抽泣着，什么也看不见，但是发出的声音和触感提醒着他接下来要发生的事情。

“呃！！”水管强硬地拓开了从未有异物入侵的身体，Gabriel弓起身，从喉咙中发出一声泣音。笔直的双腿打着颤被分开，“不要这样...拿出去...”疼痛和满涨使得Gabriel的泪水涌出来，沾湿了手臂，刺激到伤口一跳一跳的疼。

开关被扭开。冰凉的水涌入身体。“放松亲爱的，这才是刚开始。”Sylar按住Gabriel挣扎的身体，在其后脊上啃咬着。Gabriel感觉身体正在被撑裂。

“太多了啊啊！拿出去！”Gabriel挣扎想要脱离水管，反被Sylar将管子插入的更深。“连两百毫升还没到呢。”冷酷的话语把Gabriel往崩溃又推了一步。“不要了...啊！”Gabriel绝望地摇着头，身体发抖，他觉得自己不可能撑下去了。

Sylar一手固定着水管，一边控制着液体的流量。估计有半升液体已经被注入，Sylar微笑着关闭开关，手伸到前面按压Gabriel的小腹，换来了身前人崩溃的尖叫“求你了！我做不到的！”Gabriel剧烈地喘息着，眼眶发红。

按压下腹的手引发了一阵难以忍受的绞痛，Gabriel已经不敢动弹，任何行动都使腹中的液体带来更多刺激。“求你...求你了...”Gabriel哭泣着求饶，声音嘶哑，“让我排出来...”

堵住出口的水管终于被拔了出来，Gabriel被心灵遥感牵扯着按在了马桶上。秽物随着液体被排出体外，“呜....”Gabriel发出了痛苦的呻吟。Sylar站在他面前，满意的抚摸Gabriel的脸颊。

待到Gabriel身体被排干净，Sylar再度把他压在洗手台上。Gabriel哽咽着，甚至已经说不出完整的一句话。“嘿亲爱的，”Sylar用安抚的语气说出了审判般的话语，“我想我们还得再来一次。”

 

再一次的酷刑过后，Gabriel被冲洗干净，摔进了床。Sylar顺势压了上来，几下扯掉了身上碍事的衣物，肌肤紧贴身下之人。他吻上Gabriel哭的通红的脸，揉捏舔吻因寒冷和疼痛而立起来的乳头。

“天啊，你不要...”感觉到后穴手指的侵入，Gabriel反射性地推拒，却因为体力消耗而精疲力竭地倒回床上。Sylar的手指很灵活——自己的也是，他们灵巧地开拓经过清洗的通道，按压内壁，一边刮擦着对方敏感的前端，不可思议的引起了Gabriel的反应。Gabriel从脸颊到胸口都泛起红晕，发出微弱的呜咽，Sylar清楚的意识到身下人正在逐渐勃起。

“求你，不...”Gabriel祈求着，因为身体的反应而羞耻，他捂住嘴，咽回了脱口而出的呻吟。他不知道自己在祈求什么，他的喉咙肿痛嘶哑，身体经过了几轮灌肠而毫无力气。

Sylar拉开Gabriel的腿并把它们弯曲成M形，他愉悦地看着与自己相同的脸陷入情欲之中。他的手指刮擦过什么地方时，Gabriel剧烈地颤抖了一下，Sylar知道自己找对了地方。

三根手指在Gabriel体内旋转开合，重重地摩擦那一块区域，Gabriel无意识的呻吟起来，在用力的按压之下扭动胯部，Sylar附身亲吻Gabriel，手上的动作不停，继续加入了一根手指，把Gabriel的呻吟堵在了口中。

四根手指碾过前列腺，拇指在铃口上打转，快感的堆叠犹如海浪，Gabriel将下体埋进Sylar的手掌，弓起脊背，在Sylar的手指上达到了高潮。Sylar眼神阴沉，望着沉浸在快感之中的Gabriel舔了舔嘴唇。

没等Gabriel从高潮的余韵中回复，Sylar就抽出手指，粗暴的插了进去。“啊！”Gabriel痛哼。相比于手指，阴茎还是过于粗大，内部的肠壁还未能完全适应，Sylar便开始动起来。

“啊！啊——不...”射精后的身体过于敏感，Sylar野兽般的力道似乎想要把Gabriel操到床里去，每次抽插时勃起都会碾过Gabriel的腺体，带来的快感大于痛苦，Gabriel发出破碎的呻吟，双眼失神地盯在Sylar身上，软下去的阴茎也逐渐抬头，随着两人的动作将前列腺液蹭在二人小腹上。Sylar手中揉捏上Gabriel挺翘的后臀，吮吸着因快感而挺立的乳尖。

很快，Gabriel的呻吟中就增添了啜泣一样的颤音，“我，我快要...”Gabriel高仰起头，咬住了小臂试图咽回声音，Sylar一手拉过Gabriel自我伤害的手臂压在头上，亲吻Gabriel因快感泛出泪花的眼角，“再坚持一下。”他命令。

“Gabby...”Sylar更加用力地冲击着，Gabriel觉得自己叫的几乎要哑了，他大口喘息着，眼前闪过了白光。

他们同时达到了高潮，Gabriel感受着肠壁中的冲击，失去了意识。

 

太阳直照于床上赤裸的人体。那人动了动，睁开了眼睛。他坐起来拉过床单草草擦拭自己，然后转过头看向卧室中的穿衣镜，镜子里，相同面貌的人在床上睡得正沉。

Sylar走进浴室，把淋浴喷头重新装回水管，打开开关冲洗自己的身体。他抚摸着手臂上的划痕，身上斑驳的，情欲的痕迹，嘴角扬起了弧度。

Just sleep my Gabriel.  
睡吧，睡吧，我的天使。

I will take care of you.  
我会好好关照你的。

**Author's Note:**

> 是时候去找那个愚蠢的印度科学家了。


End file.
